The EU Continues: The Adventures of Kylon Ven (Excerpt)
by GrayJediWriter
Summary: Explore the Adventures of Kylon Ven (see the note at the top of my story re: the name) as the EU continues on. This is a mere excerpt to gauge reaction and interest, so there is only one previously established SW Character in this excerpt, but the story contains more.


Note to the Readers: This is an excerpt of a short story I wrote years ago that I rediscovered and thus am looking for comments on it/to gauge interest, etc. Please also note "Kylon Ven" was a name change that I did recently, combining the names of 2 people I play an online game with, because I found it humorous how close it is to Kylo Ren. Enjoy!

"Well, not the way I would have handled it, but effective nonetheless," a familiar voice behind Kylon said with a tinge of dry humor.

 _Emperor's black bones, what happened_ here, he thought to himself. Blood was still pounding in his ears while Kylon's vision started to clear. His head felt as though it were in a fog, and his hands pained him terribly. As his senses returned, he became acutely aware of the distinctive smell of ozone and scorched flesh. A few moments later, his eyesight cleared enough to survey his surroundings.

Twenty meters ahead of him, an old Imperial _Lambda_ -class shuttle lay on its side, dark crimson stains slowly dripping off the edge of landing platform, itself at the edge of Orokroo, a city resting on the famously massive Wroshyr trees of the Wookie homeworld, Kashyyk. Near the shuttle, a Bothan and two Humans – a male and a female – lay motionless, their crushed skulls clearly the source of the crimson river currently dripping onto the Wroshyr trees and ground far below. Five meters to the right of the motionless bodies was another human, injured but – unlike the others – still breathing, albeit raggedly.

 _Ah that's right_ , Kylon thought to himself as the views triggered his memory of what had transpired. Memory flooding back, he recalled meeting his contact on the landing pad just as the Bothan and the still-living Human were New Republic Intelligence, whereas the now barely recognizable dead human male had been a Jedi Knight, and the younger female his Padawan.

Kylon recalled the three beings surrounding both he and his partner, blasters drawn, and the Jedi muttering something into a commlink about "finding them." They had been set up and double-crossed, and Kylon recalled having a cold fury building inside him until it turned into a raging storm of anger. The Jedi and intelligence officers had started to close in on Kylon and his partner, blasters still drawn and trained on them as the Jedi Knight ordered them to drop their weapons.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest Kylon Ven," the Jedi Knight had said. "Drop your weapons, you are coming with us."

For show, Kylon had complied, putting his free hand in the air and gently tossing his weapons aside. Leaving his Padawan behind with her green lightsaber lit as a rear guard for himself and the Intelligence officers, the Jedi Knight and one of the officers had approached with a dual set of stun cuffs. Kylon recalled feeling the heat of the Jedi Knight's blue blade against his cheek, forcing a smile onto his face. He refused to give the Jedi even the briefest satisfaction of having scared him, and that's when his compatriot had fired his small but powerful hold-out blaster at the Padawan, giving Kylon the split second he needed.

Kylon had used that split second to draw upon the Force through the fury and rage that had built up in him to draw the power deep within him, fueling the fire of his anger and unleashing it upon his enemies. With incalculable force, he had hurled the intelligence officers and the Jedi's Padawan with a Force push that had literally sent the three beings flying into the old shuttle with such force that it had tipped over, killing all three instantly.

After bathing the shuttle in the blood of his enemies, he saw his comrade had been keeping the Jedi Knight at bay using his FC-1 flechette launcher and a Stockhli spray stick, but even so the Jedi was advancing, a hardened look in his eye; a cold, determined look that betrayed the grief he felt at losing his Padawan.

"Reinforcements incoming!" his partner shouted, turning towards the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps as Kylon moved forward, igniting his own lightsaber with a familiar _snap-hiss_ and engaged the Jedi Knight.

The two had fought furiously until they were covered in sweat, both being forced at various times to take shelter, duck, and weave around the blaster bolts that the Jedi's reinforcements fired at his comrade but missed their target. The Jedi had finally taken a misstep and, seizing the opportunity, Kylon snapped a Force-enhanced kick to his groin, catching his adversary by surprise and eliciting a pained grunt as the Jedi's guard faltered for a moment. Kylon smiled, genuinely this time. A moment was all he needed. He let his hand dart forward into the Jedi's gut, and loosed a volley of Force lightning that had sent the Jedi sprawling and fell, still screaming, off the edge of the platform.

Glancing down at his hands, he noticed his fingers were raw from the exertion, and the platform was covered in scorch marks. _Well_ , _that explains the smell_ , he thought to himself.

Kylon thought back, trying to think of how he could have been set up. His attention snapped backed to the present abruptly, as he heard the roars of Wookies and the unmistakable whine of landspeeder engines approaching.

"It's time to go," his partner said in what sounded like a slightly metallic voice, all traces of humor gone. "We will have another chance, but right now we must leave."

With a last glance at the gruesome scene he had created, Kylon looked to his partner and nodded. His partner had a…complicated history, but was undoubtedly far more experienced in fighting Jedi and with this sort of work. If he said it was time to go, then it was.

"Alright, Fett." Kylon replied, hastily deactivating his own lightsaber and hooking it to his belt. "Lead the way."


End file.
